Summer Love
by xmavericks-lil-fighter-pilotx
Summary: Ryhannah Transue is a genius at school but when she is home YIKES.. she doesnt have a home until Draco Malfoy takes her in...find out what happens


Summer Love

Slytherin, the house of evil, the house of torture and mystery. The house's star student, Rhyannon Transue, Made all the classes look like a joke, she even makes Hermione look like a first year! she is an evil genius, but outside of school. . . YIKES! since she was five she has been on her own. her parents died in a dueling tournament against Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, but she didn't know who the strange people were that they were dueling she was in her room practicing spells from her mom's old hogwarts spell books. she was a natural.

" i'm sick of being out on my own! how 'bout you, Twitter?" Rhyannon said to her snowy owl.

As night fell she nesteled into her mothers cloak that her mom gave her the night she died, when all of a sudden someone toppled over her

" HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING OR I'LL HEX YOUR HEAD OFF!" Rhyannon shouted

"hey chill out, your the one who probably snuck out because you broke something of your parents and is sleeping on the streets because you dont want to fess up to your crimes!" a teenage boys voice said

"LUMOS! your Draco Malfoy, i remember you from school!" rhi exclamed

"oh your the genius girl, umm, Rhyannon, right?" Draco said

"yeah im Rhyannon, so what's your story? why are you out so late?" she asked

"oh, im sick of being at home with my suffocating mother. whats yours?" he asked

"I live where i want to! my parents accidently got killed in a dueling battle. wow its cold out tonight or it maybe me...I think im getting sick!" rhi said sadfully

"well, i hate to go back home but why dont you come home with me and i'll ask my parents if they'll get you a doctor, how 'bout that?" he asked lovingly

"your treating me like a child, i can handle what ever im coming down with!" rhi barked

"sorry your bitchyness, GOD! all girls are the same" draco shouted.

"sorry, fine i'll go with you to your house." Rhyannon said

so she gathered her stuff in her hogwarts trunk and all of a sudden draco picked up the trunk and started to take off with it walking down a narrow pathway, so she grabbed Twitter and followed.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU HAD YOUR MOTHER AND I WORRIED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" a tall man who Rhyannon assumed that it was Draco's father, shouted at Draco " Oh, hello my name is Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa.." all of a sudden Rhyannon had passed out!

"Cissa send for the doctor, what is her name draco?"

"Rhyannon Transue." draco said worriedly

"Transue eh? I wonder if her parents are Kara and Stanton."

"all i know is her parents died in a dueling accident, i found her lying on the street when i escaped." draco said

" the doctor is on his way, i got her some water, lets move her to the couch." Narcissa said

"fine" so Lucius picked her up "WOW! she does't weigh much!"

"oh man she had been sick before hand!" draco exclamed

"WHAT!" Lucius said as he laied Rhyannon down on the couch.

"when i was talking to her, before I brought her home to you guys, she said she thought she was getting sick." Draco explained

An hour later and a lot of waiting, the doctor went to the dining room, where the Malfoy's were to wait to give the doctor and patient some room.

"she has a very bad case of pneumonia, I suggest you keep her under survallence until I give the okay to give her to a girls home" the doctor said in a low voice that sounded like an Stum wind with leaves brushing around

"ok, do we need to give her any medicine?" Narcissa asked

"oh yes give her 4 drops of this every 2 hours, it should last you a month when it runs out, if she isn't better, send an owl for me and I will return. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and good night Draco." The doctor turned and walked out of the room

When the doctor left Narcissa went upstairs and fixed up a room next to Draco's room. Lucius moved her up there and she slept for many days one day she woke to the sound of people in the next room. She was too weak to get up so she just layed there and listened to what they were talking about.

"Narcissa, how is she?"

"she is fine but maybe a little dehydrated I just went in there and she still hasn't woke. maybe she died?"

"well im not sure the doctor didn't say anything about that so lets just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best, why don't you go and check on her again."

A lady walked into her room a few minutes later, and saw she was awake. She had a beautiful face and blonde hair she was tall and slim.

"how are you feeling honey?"

"mmm what day is it an where am I at?" she was very confused being out for a while had messed with her memory.

"Its Friday hon and you have been out for over 2 weeks, hold on and stay awake I have someone who is going to examine you." The lady walked out and when she came back she brought in a man that was very tall and his presence felt so familiar to her and suddenly she got this 

unique sense of danger as soon as he started to approach her she started to try and move away from the man doing everything in her will and whimpering while squirming, he stopped dead in his tracks and had called for some one in a sound she didn't recognize. Suddenly Draco appeared in the doorway.


End file.
